Wednesdays
by Louvampyer
Summary: Prerent... Rogers favorite day of the week is Wednesday... Set in Highschool... I suck at summaries... Very short opening chapter, but I'm already working on more..
1. Wednesdays

Roger slung his messenger bag up onto his shoulder with one hand, carefully balancing a large black coffee in the other. He looked down the hall for a moment before taking off in a stride in the other.

He had always like Wednesday mornings. Mondays were the end of the weekend, simple as that. Tuesdays he had gym, which, even though he skipped, was enough to spoil his morning. Thursdays, he had stupid guitar class, which the councilor had made him take for the credits, even though he could already play better than the teacher. And Fridays, well that was just two days home with his dad.

So that left Wednesdays. There was nothing all that special about Wednesdays, that he could really pin point.

Roger met up with his friend Daniel at his locker. "Hey man."

Daniel looked up from the pile of papers he had all over the everywhere. "Hey. You finish the lyrics on that song we were working on last weekend?" Roger pulled a folded paper out of his pocked and handed it to Daniel, who put it in his own pocket, not even looking it over. "I'll check it out later. I'm running late for English." He clapped Roger on the shoulder on his way down the hall. "Later."

Roger swigged the last sip of his coffee, which was now pretty cold, and tossed the empty cup in the trash as he walked into the bio room, sitting down beside his lab partner. "Hey." He set his bag down beside him as his lab partner looked up from some papers, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Hey Roger! How was your weekend?" He set down his pen, as if he actually wanted to hear all about Roger weekend.

Roger just tilted back on his chair. "Ohh you know… the usual."

His partner raised and eyebrow and shrugged, going back to his paperwork. "Well that sounds… Fun."

Roger chuckled and lowered his chair back on all fours, scooting closer to his partner and looking over his shoulder, his cheek being tickled by the other boys' spiky blonde hair. The corners of his lips turned up in a smile. "So what are we working on this Wednesday Mark?"


	2. talking

Okay, it looks like this story is also gonna be very short chapters, but think of it this way… The sorter the chapters in my story are, the sooner I tend to update… And I'm still in the phase of this story of figuring out where it's going…. 

After school, Roger, Daniel, Keten, and Erik sat around a picnic table on the front lawn of the school.

Keten, the drummer was tapping out a rhythm as he hummed the new song, which he had a rough copy of in front of him. "You know, this song would be perfect song for that drum solo I'm always talking about."

Eric looked over his own copy. "Or something on the keys."

"You had a solo on the last two songs we've done. I've never had one. My turn."

They bickered for a few minutes, as Roger worked to refine lyrics, until Daniel hit his fist on the table. "Quiet girls. We've got company."

Roger looked up from the paper he had been working and tried to get his stomach to stop flip flopping. "Hey Mark."

"Hey!" There stood Mark, with a bright smile that made all the others, minus Roger, snicker. But Mark just shrugged and continued smiling as he held out a green pen and a folded pile of papers to Roger. "Here, you left this in the lab this morning."

Roger looked at Marks hand for a moment before returning the smile, though not as enthusiastically, and taking the papers. "Thanks." He shoved them into his messenger bag, which made Mark frown slightly. "What?"

"Just don't lose them okay? You've got like half our passing grade in there."

Rogers eyes went a bit wide. "You're leaving if we pass or fail up for me?" He raised a quizzical eyebrow.

Mark shrugged again, looking around the table and then back to Roger, his smile not wavering. "I trust you. And if you don't get it by Monday, I'll help you."

Okay, Roger already knew he was going to need that help. In not because he actually didn't understand, then because it was more time he could legitimately spend with Mark. "Ya, okay."

"Great! I'll see you later then." Mark waved and walked off to join a friend, who Roger only knew from being in detention with him a few times. The guy had a problem with speaking out against the teachers or something like that. Roger watched Mark walk off until Daniel broke his attention.

"Dude, why do you talk to that guy?"

"He's my lab partner." And secret crush. "Why?"

"S'gonna be a bad hit to your rep if people find out you hang with him."

Roger frowned. Why the hell did that matter? "I don't hang with him. This is like my second time talking to him outside of lab."

"You best keep it that way." He clapped a brotherly hand on Rogers shoulder. "For your sake man."

Roger nodded slowly and turned to look at Mark again, who was enthusiastically waving his arms around as he told a story that Roger couldn't hear, but judging by the look on his friends face, it was either incredibly exciting, or equally dull.


End file.
